For You, I Will
by I am Lu
Summary: Requested one-shot, based on the final scene on episode 59. Retributionshipping - Carley/Carly x Jack.


Lucarly: This is a request for Kelisidina, 1st place winner of the YuAki couple boost.

Aki: And yet, this is a CarJack story.

Lucarly: Screw you, she can request whatever she wants.

Aki: Mhm. Sure. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Lucarly: I don't like you.

Aki: It's your fault for hiring me.

* * *

**For you, I Will**

_**Jack's POV**_

**

* * *

**

"Carley!" I screeched, watching the girl fall helplessly to the ground from her crimson D-wheel. As she hit the ground, her body twisting in a sickening way, the tall, purple flames of the geoglyph vanished. I slammed the break on my own D-wheel, forcing it to a quick stop, which pushed my lower abdomen deeply into the dueling screen. I ignored the minor pain, however, and rushed to Carley's side, carefully bringing her up into my arms.

"Carley! Carley!" I called desperately, trying to shake her out of her unconciousness. Her body was badly bruised, her bottom lip, slightly bloody. Yet, she was still breathing, though unevenly. Fear struck me that perhaps she would soon draw in her last breath and die before I could even exchange a simple goodbye.

Although my heart detested it, I knew she was to die. But I wanted to speak to her, just one last time. Just to hear her sweet voice again, before she faded into oblivion.

"Carley! Just hold on! Don't die on me!" I continued, still shaking her. Had my mind been thinking more clearly, I probably would've realized that my attempt to wake her up was probably not very good for the dying woman. Carley shifted around uncomfortably before her eyes craked open, her aquamarine irises scarily dull; a sign that death's veil was falling over her.

"Jack, where are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm right here," I replied in the same gentle tone, relieved that she had finally woken. She looked at me distantly, listening to my voice and trying to focus her dimly lit eyes on me.

"How strange. . .I can't see anything. . ." she said finally, her voice trailing off slightly. I realized that this was perhaps because she was without her glasses, and so I quickly pulled out them out of my suit.

"You have to hang on. Look at me." I commanded gently as I slipped her glasses on. Although they were dirty and cracked, she smiled, vision having returned to her.

"I loved cheering on people who tried their hardest like you, Jack," she began in a whisper. My heart sank, noticing how she said "loved" as if she were already dead. Yet, I said nothing, allowing her to continue. ". . .Despite that. . .Because I tried to wish for such selfish happiness, I must've been wrong for doing so, huh?"

She looked away from me shamefully. I tightened my grip slightly on her shoulder.

"That's nonsense!" I started, deciding to cut in to her speech. "Everyone has the right to wish for happiness! If you're saying that's a crime, then I'm just as guilty!"

Carley chuckled, seeming to ignore my comment.

"Jack...I know you'll save the world, right? After all, I'll be cheering you on!" she said with a smile, refusing me time to answer her question as she reached up and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I blinked, and though I was hesitant at first, I returned her embrace fully. I buried my face into her ebony-colored hair, wanting to feel her warmth as it was still alive.

"I love you, Jack." she said quietly, her voice slightly muffled by my shoulder. My muscles tensed slightly upon her powerful statement, but I had no time to respond, no time to tell her how I felt as well. Her skin grew cold quickly as her body disintegrated into a black ash.

"Carley . . ." I mumbled to myself as she slowly faded away into nothing. In that instant, she disappeared before my eyes.

My hands were shaking, estranged by the unnatural feeling of her life being there in my arms for a moment, and in the next, completely gone. I felt around for her, still clinging to the hope that she was still there, just out of my sight.

Her glasses fell to the ground, and I along with it. My hands clasped the dry, cracked ground, feeling hot tears starting to sting my eyes.

She was gone.

I forced myself to stand, watching the ash remains of Carley blow away with the wind.

_"I know you'll save the world, right?" _Her words echoed in my mind.

"For you, I will."

* * *

Lucarly: . . .I need to go write something on my OTP, Mijack. Now. However, I think I did a good job for someone who doesn't particularly like this couple, yes?

Aki: Believe whatever you want. You can't hide the truth.

Lucarly: What truth?

Aki: . . .Never mind.

Lucarly: Oh...Okay. Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
